The Voice
by TehHunterPuppie
Summary: A story about a boy and a girl somewhat awkwardly in love. Contains an original character: Katt.


Left 4 Dead 2 Fanfiction (with original character)

By TehHunterPuppie

Ellis walked along the rims of the hotel tower, killing off the infected that came close to anyone. He was in better shape than most of them, but he didn't have any tools or necessary medication for his weak comrades. "Y'all still with me?" He broke the rather awkward silence with. "Yes, Ellis. We're fine."

Nick was limping across the broken hotel rooms, searching carefully for anything useful. He stumbled over a small pistol; no ammo. Ellis had found ibuprofen underneath a bed-side table. That was about all. The lobbies on each floor were usually prepared for the worst. They had basic weapons in a hidden hatch in the closet. Rochelle managed to find a Desert Eagle. Coach was still equipped with the weapons on the roof of the hotel. Ellis put the pistol to his face. It was cold. Almost too cold. Nobody had touched the weapon since the outbreak.

Before.

Maybe never.

He wanted to just reverse it all. Go back to his family, to his friends. But they are all gone now. "Just keep going farther," he told himself. "I can do this. I'm not about to chicken out."

When they hit the bottom of the elevator, they heard the horde. _The horde. _They would kill them all, piece by piece. "Who's ready to kick some zombie ass?!" Ellis yelled. Nick smiled and kicked open the elevator door. They ran out and shot rapidly at the defiant horde. They were forced to take a turn into a room, completely overcome with fire and smoke. Ellis coughed and hacked into his fist, trying to stay upright. His legs were getting weaker as he stepped out the door. He collapsed to his knees, still coughing from the smoke. Coach and Rochelle could barely even see in the haze of the fire. Nick found Ellis, and he tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He managed to quit his violent hacking for a second while he looked up at Nick. "Howdy," Nick said teasingly. "Let's get you up."

He grabbed Ellis' hand and pulled him up. "Alright, now that safehouse is just over there." He pointed to a big house-looking area. The door was made of solid steel, but was heavily graffitied. Ellis limped toward the door. He reached out his hand to open it, then, a cold rope-like tongue was strangling him. Killing him slowly and painfully. He was sore everywhere, ached with regret and self-pity. Suddenly, the tongue released him, puffing smoke was free above him. Someone killed the smoker. But who? Nick and Rochelle were in the safehouse and Coach was being saved by Ellis now. It couldn't have been one of Ellis' comrades because he didn't hear the gunshot. Did it just...die? No, it didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting in the saferoom. Being safe, for a moment or two.

"Ellis, get in here, boy!" Coach called from the safehouse. He sprinted in there yelling, "I'm coming y'all, I'll be right there!"

When Nick shut the steel door to the safehouse, the area shook. It rattled ellis a bit, who was still trying to figure out what could have killed the smoker. "Ellis, wake up sweetie!" Barked Rochelle. He glanced over to the table that held weapons. He smirked and grabbed an axe. "Kill all everybody, right?" Rochelle joked. Ellis kicked the door open an sliced a zombie from its chin to its hip. Suddenly, Nick stopped ellis from walking out the door. He said, "Ya hear that, Ellis?" A faint cry for help in the far distance was sounding. A plead followed by a scream. Ellis took off to see what it was. "Ellis! What are you doing?!" Nick screamed and chased after him. Coach cried, "Ellis! Get back here!" As he ran to catch up with Nick's Speed. Ellis was close to the noise, but the noise didn't sound like a zombie. It must have been another survivor. Louder, now. The voice was screaming, shrieking for help.

Ellis ran faster, breathing rapidly to get to the voice. The voice now panting and yelling. Ellis stopped suddenly. His face determined. He picked up his axe and-

SLICE!

He had cut a hunter's back open, and blood spread everywhere. The voice was a girl, about Ellis' age. She was pounced on, and was screaming for help because of it. She was on the verge of death. Her clothing was torn and full of blood. He held out his hand and smiled sympathetically. The girl struggled to get her hand up to his, coughing. Ellis strongly helped her to her feet and said, "Up we go, come on now you're alright." She was weak, and couldn't stand or utter a word. Ellis grabbed her from underneath her knees and picked her up. "Thank...y'all..." She managed to sputter out. Ellis smiled and replied,

"No problem, darlin'."

She rested her head on his firm shoulder and fell unconscious. Ellis smiled and carried her back over to his comrades at the safehouse. When she next awakened, it was light out and she was on a cot. "Mornin', darling. How y'all doing?" Ellis said as he wrapped his forearms in bandages. "Better, I guess." Her calm voice was country drenched, just like Ellis' own. A local, he could tell. Nick tossed her a first aid kit, and kept working on his shotgun. She looked at it a second, and then Ellis took his and healed the cuts on her stomach and arms. She wore a red and white plaid shirt that was tied up right above her belly button and a pair of jeans that were cut a bit too short. When Ellis finished applying the bandages, he said, "Girl, what might your name be?" "Katt, my name's Katt. What's your's?" "Ellis. Nice to meet y'all, Katt."

"Alright alright, we need to get out of here." Nick crashed. Katt didn't have a weapon, so Ellis handed her an AK-47. Katt stayed close to Ellis, and he was ok with that. She was expected to be timid, but she was almost as enthusiastic as Ellis about killing zombies. "DIIIIIEE!" She laughed. She was a lot better at this than Rochelle expected. And for that matter, everyone else's expectations were blown.

When they'd reached the next safehouse, the group was exhausted. It was below freezing out there, and there was only four sleeping bags. Nick suggested they'd just kill Rochelle, but Coach said that really wasn't necessary. Katt said she'd just compromise and sleep without one for the night. That put Ellis into a bit of a down. He wanted her to say that she would sleep in his. She wanted to say that too, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "We'll, g'nite y'all."

About an hour later, it felt like it was below zero. Everyone was warm and asleep but Katt. She was in a corner shivering and putting her face in her knees. Ellis woke up by the sound of Katt accidentally hitting her head on the wall. She didn't notice Ellis was awake and looking at her. Ellis fell back asleep because he was bored of just looking at her. Katt noticed Ellis had fallen back asleep, so she went back to trying to preserve as much of her own body heat as possible. She shivered alone for an hour, then she glanced over to Ellis. He was sound asleep and wasn't shivering. She carefully put a hand on his shoulder, and was amazed of how warm he was. But she wasn't that desperate to get in his sleeping bag mid-sleep. He was quiet. Asleep. "Don't wake him up," she thought. "Don't."

Katt finally was cold enough to chatter her teeth, she held her arms in utter coldness. "Frigid. I can barely move." She thought. She put her hand on Ellis' shoulder again. Still warm. She gulped and shook Ellis awake. His face awoken and was still half drunk with sleep. "What's up Katt?" He whispered sleepily. She could barely utter a word at him. She was so cold. She managed to get the words out of her mouth. "Can I get in your sleeping bag with you?" His face twisted into a confused but pleased look. "Sure. You...cold or somethin'?" He said. She nodded desperately to him. Ellis opened up the bag a bit more so she could get in. She was embarrassed that it came to this, so she blushed. When she got in, his heat immediately radiated on her. She tensed down a bit when she warmed up. She had her back to him, but when she fell asleep she turned face-to-face with him. He was awake still, and he was too surprised to try and sleep. So he just looked at Katt. "She's so cute when sleepin'." He thought to himself. He touched her cheek with the side of his finger. Ice. She wasn't kidding when she said she needed to just warm up. "So she doesn't like me. But then again, she could've asked anyone. Why in god's glory did she choose me?"

Later on in the frigid night, Katt started to tremble in her sleep. He didn't want to wake her, but when he put his arm on her, she stopped trembling. She was COLD. He didn't know if it was right to be In the same bag as her, so he carefully removed himself from it. As soon as he was out, Katt grabbed his foot and said, "No stay here.. I'm a solid brick here bro." Instead of getting back on the bag, he lay on top of the sleeping bag. He put his back to hers to warm her up a bit, but she turned him around, and put his arm around her. Ellis blushed to the point where he looked like a cherry. She held his arm right where it was. She was so cold. With the warmth of him there, she was able to fall back asleep.

Ellis got back up and put his pants on (he was wearing just his boxers and his t-shirt). He grabbed the handle of a closet door. In it there was little food and ammunition. He looked around the area a while, because he didn't think it was right for him to be a sleeping bag with Katt, a girl he barely just met. Well, saved. He saved her from being mauled to death by a hunter. "Wait a sec," he thought. "Katt's the one who shot the smoker!"

Ellis found another sleeping bag in the very back room, so he took off his pants and stepped inside it. He was starting to understand why Katt was so cold. "Jeez," he thought. "It is freezing in this safehouse." He tried to sleep as close to Katt as possible, to keep her from freezing. It was around three in the morning, and Ellis was finally able to crash. His sleep was undisturbed, so when he woke up he was well rested. The warm early morning sunlight hit his stubble-covered cheeks. He loved closing his eyes while facing the sun.

He finally stood up to find something to eat. Everyone else was asleep, so he decided to go upstairs to the pantry and see if anything was left there. He found a few boxes of cereal, and a half empty container of coffee beans. He took the can of coffee beans into the kitchen to see if there was still a coffee pot. And sure enough, there was. He ran some water into the back of the coffee maker, and added the coffee beans into the grinder. He shut the door so it wouldn't wake up his friends. When the coffee was finished brewing, he poured some into empty mugs he washed from the cabinets. He let them sit on the table until his friends woke up. He waited almost a full two hours for nick to finally awaken, and he saw the coffee on the counter.

"What's this display, Ellis?" He quietly joked. "Nuttin' real special," he replied. "Just woke up a while ago, so I made y'all somethin' to wake ya up." Nick popped the coffee in the microwave in the back. The noise woke up Coach and Katt. Ellis noticed Coach, but not Katt. So she jumped on Ellis' back and said, "Mornin' Ellis!" He started laughing at Katt's enthusiasm, and she jumped off his back. She picked up the blue coffee mug and smiled. "Warm," she said. Ellis thought back to the night before. "Warm." He quietly repeated.

A small banging noise interrupted them, it sounded as if it was coming from the other side of the safehouse door. Next thing Katt knew, Ellis pumped a shotgun and shot the zombie making the noise. Ellis smiled to Katt. She giggled and blushed. Nick moved his eyebrows up and down teasingly. "Hmm, what do we have here?" Katt elbowed him in the gut. Nick was simply wearing boxers. At least Ellis had the decency to put on a t-shirt.

They were laughing and joking around with each other, but the fun was sure to end. When Coach finished his coffee, he said it was time to hit the road. He took a shotgun and kicked open the door. Katt picked up an assault rifle, or M-16. "This thing's heavier than I ever dreamed." She said. Ellis smiled. "You'll get used to it."

Katt rode around on Ellis' back after she was hit by a charger and could barely move. She was clutching onto a frying pan, and a grenade launcher was clipped to her back. Ellis finally found a first aid kit, and Katt tried to stand upright while he was finding something to patch up her wounds in the leg and back. He was able to just give her an Advil for her leg and a bandage for her ankle. "Uh...Katt you may want to use the back bandage yourself..." Ellis choked out. "How come?" Ellis redirected his gazed to the ground. "You need your shirt off to put it on."

"I'll just put it on myself, darlin'." Katt said. As Katt went into the closet to put on the brace, Ellis splashed some water in his face to wake himself up. "Get it together, Ellis. Get it together." Katt came out a few seconds later with her shirt off but a bra on. "Ellis, I can't figger out how to put this thing on." Ellis ran out of the room blushing intensely. Katt shrugged and went to go ask Nick. Katt tapped Nick's shoulder, and when he turned around, he sputtered, "Wha-" then put his hands to his face. He turned red, too. Katt decided to give up with the guys and try and ask Rochelle. "Ro, can you help he put this back-thingy on?" "Sure." Rochelle replied with generosity. In seconds, the brace was on, and Katt put her shirt back on.

It was around seven-thirty p.m, and Katt went up to the rooftop of the new safehouse. Her silky black hair blew around in the light summer breeze. Her plaid shirt was tied up above her bellybutton like it always was. The night wasn't nearly as cold as last night. The breeze felt good against her sweaty forehead. Her pixie-like face looked at what used to be her home. Before the zombies. Before everything changed for her...

Ellis came up to the rooftop around eight, when the summer sunsets always took place in Savannah. Ellis sat down beside her and looked at her hair. It was so shiny and healthy. Katt glanced over to Ellis. He looked into her big emerald eyes, and smiled. Katt smiled too. The two simultaneously looked toward the sunset. "It's beautiful," Katt finally said. And that it was."Katt, listen, there's...something I need to tell you."

"Yeah, darlin'?" Katt said a bit nervously. "Katt, I...reall-" Ellis stopped. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say anything to her. What if she was judgmental? What if she teased or criticized him? "Katt, I-" he swallowed hard. "I love you, Katt. And I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're safe. I love you, Katt. You're perfect, you're smart, pretty, funny, tough, bubbly, and I can't get enough of you."

Katt blushed and tears slid down her warm face. She smiled and said, "I love you too, Ellis..."

Katt leaned over and hugged Ellis. He wrapped his arms around her and let her squeeze him. She put her hands on his stubble-covered face, and kissed him.

The sunset started to fade into the navy blue that was the night sky. Ellis pulled away and lied on the rooftop. Katt lied her head beside him, rested her hand on his chest, and closed her eyes.

CHAPTER ONE-END

So that was chapter one, and I'll write chapter two later when I get time to write a six thousand word thingy. Thx for reading! (^_^)


End file.
